


Gundam Rwby

by GriffNorrisS043



Category: RWBY, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffNorrisS043/pseuds/GriffNorrisS043
Summary: Just a little one shot of an idea that raged in my head. I've been fixing errors and misspellings as I find them. If you see any or better ways to say what I'm am trying to say feel free to comment. This was made in less than a day in between work breaks.





	Gundam Rwby

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wanting a battle scene which I would be more than happy to do or even give another chapter. To explain the world and how it is set up in my head just leave a comment and like.

A loud alarm woke the team up as red lights flashed in their shared barracks. Yang was the first one up always the one easiest to wake up when that alarm went off, Weiss and Blake were second with Ruby waking up last by a minute groggy but still alert enough to get to where she needed to be.

A voice came over the ships comm. “All hands sound to General Quarters, enemy mobile suits and ship bearing on our starboard flank.” They all went to the lockers in their barracks and started to get changed into their space flight suits , this time Ruby was the one to be ready first always the one to change and get ready the fastest no matter how long it took her to wake her cute butt up.

“alright Rwby team this will be our first space battle, remember to not get surrounded and keep close to one another and listen to Weiss's callings of where the enemy is.” She rattled off being the team leader she was born to be. Of course Yang gushed over her sister

“awwwww my baby sister getting all serious and grown up over this it’s so cuuutttteeeeee" she exclaimed walking over and rushing her sister to her large chest.

“Yaaannngggg come on your ruining my commander moment Here!!” she said completely embarrassed by her sister. Of course she knew it was easy since she was one of the youngest officers in the Vale Mobile suit fleet being only 16. She had been training like the rest of Them for all of their lives to be mobile suit pilots but she was especially gifted being a star pupil in many parts of her study’s from strategy to mechanics. She excelled but it still never garnered her respect like it should since she again was so young.

“Seriously Yang, give your sister some space.” Said Blake giving a roll of her eyes and a sly smile always enjoying the interactions of the sisters.

Weiss on the other hand coming from an illustrious military family and arms dealers. She scoffed at their unprofessionalism even though she did enjoy it to secretly. “So should I tell the Enemy mobile suit pilots you two were to busy gushing over one another to be bothered to come and fight? I’m sure they will be more than happy to turn around and go home.” She said sarcasm thick in her voice. Her hands on her hips tapping her booted foot on the Ground.

“Weiss is right we need to get going.” Ruby said smiling slightly at her partner, she always acted annoyed at their antics but was always just wanting them to be on time and not lose out on training or other important things. “alright Rwby team let’s mount up.” She said. And all of them nodded heading out of the barracks. Running to get to the mobile suit bay

The chief technician was already waiting for them all at the door to the bay all of them donning their helmets as the air lock was depressurized. “where have you girls been? JNPR team has already launched.” He said through their comms as the outer airlock door opened and they stepped out into the zero gravity of the bay.

“Sorry Chief we just had a little communications trouble is all.” Ruby said as they all flew over to their personal Gundams mobile suits. Each one a Gundam Mark 2 frame but heavily customized to fit the specific role and style of fighting each of the had honed over the years of training.

Each one fitted with two Ahab reactors ad each one coated in personal colored Nano laminate armor. For up was Yang getting in the cockpit of the Gundam each one having a 360 panoramic cockpit view and a gyroscopic seat and controls for their Gundam some with other bells and whistles others with just stock.  
Yang’s Gundam was mostly all stock options for the look head was the originals and most of the body except the forearms and the forelegs of the Gundam. Each had additional peices attached giving the Gundam more armor or better stability, Yang was a critical close range expert and was a master with hand to hand fighting. Her Gundam was painted with shades of yellow and Brown’s all over to mimic a favored outfit of hers and of course the Gundams “hair” was golden yellow. Just like her's. She had the standard Vulcan gun armament on the head of the Gundam just like all of them but her main weapons were the two gauntlets on her forearms, her fists and legs. Both her legs and arms of the Gundam were fitted with etreme load hydraulics to deal with the massive amount of power put behind her punches along with extra armor on the arms to give it the strength it needed. Especially when she activated the rockets attached to her Gundams elbows ad back of her feet to give her punches that much more power when she needed it. Her hands of the Gundam were also fitted with an extra layer of brown armor to give the look of leather gloves on the Gundams hands. And in each gauntlet was a single 105mm cannon that was fed from a drum belt inside of her Gundams forearm and could fire a myriad of shells from canister, to AP to HE rounds whatever she needed for the job. Each arm could hold around 150 rounds giving her plenty of ammo. But these cannons had as limited range only a few KM in space for accuracy and less than 1 Km in atmosphere. But they still could do massive damage. In addition she had installed a overload mechanism in her Gundam and when actvated the gundam would shed any physical limiters and go full throtle. This of course put extrodinarily strain on the gundam and pilot and can obly be held for 3 minutes out of atmosphere and 50 seconds in or usully until yang passed out. Her Gundam stepped up to the launch pad.

“This Master Chief Petty Officer Yang Xiao Long in the Gundam Ember Celica, launching.”

Next up was Blake Belladonna. Her Gundam was more customized than Yang’s and given a black and purple color scheme, her being a cat Fanus and a devilish ninja. Her Gundam was sleek, quick and feline in look its manipulators sharp ad pointed like claws it’s head pointed and its antenna ears as well with a full mask that covers up vents in the mouth of it that look like a cat baring its fangs. Her Gundams special addition was a mirage generator and hologram maker giving her the ability to make hprograms and mirage of herself to trick her enemy’s. Her main weapon was a katana-pistol-cleaver hybrid. The cleaver serving as the katana-pistol’s sheath on the Gundams back and the pistol being a 90mm gun not for long range engagements bit short range the 90mm having a lot of penetration power and closer ranged. But only having a 20 round double stack box magazine, but she has a good amount of mags stored in her Gundams leg.

“this is Petty Officer second class Blake belladonna in the Gundam Gambol Shroud. Launching.”

Weiss Schnee the heiress of the schnee arms dealers sister of the great commander winter schnee got into her Gundam it was customized as well but not to the extent of the others her gundam had many of the original mark 2 part only some switched out to make the gundam look more regal, more royal looking in nature a sort of knightly look. Her gundam didn’t have a truly special skill other than having a extremely advanced sensor array and optics. Giving her the ability to support her team as best she could calling out troop movements, numbers, types, everything needed to make a decision in battle. Her weapon was a long rapier revolver the hilt breaking open for her to load the 100mm rounds into the weapon. The rapiers blade could detach while piercing a mobile suit and detonate her having replacement blade charges inside of her “skirt” of the Gundam.

“This is Ensign Weiss Schnee in the Gundam Myrtenaster Launching. “

Finally there was Ruby Rose the leader of this group. Her Gundam was one of the mot customized of all of the Gundams hers was stripped of all bulky parts replaced with stream lined and light pieces. Her color scheme of red and blacks made the Gundam a terrifying great in space and at night being able to blend very well. Modeled after an outfit like her sisters she had a long cape made from flexible metal that flowed like a fabric cape. It was painted with the Nano Laminate armor just as her gundam giving her just that little bit more of protection of she pulled it around. her a hood coming over her Gundams head, near useless in atmosphere. one time emphasizing this truth she fighting a nevermore Mobile suit and it threw its sword going through her cape and pinning it to the ground and as Weiss described it, “It was like a puppy finding the end of her leash”. Her optic heavily upgraded to give her the longest site she could at the expense of peripheral vision. Her Gundams arm modified to handle the massive recoil that came with her weapon. Her gundam was built slim nearly down to the frame but it gained speed from this but it still wasn’t fast enough for the red speedster. Modifying the Ahab reactors for certain moments at a time she can push both of them to twice their usual out put. Making her 4 times more fast an mobile. At the expense of her propellant running out way faster. Her weapon was an oddity for sure able to fold up in a neat package then unfold into a short bolt action rifle with a 160mm cannon that could touch things 20 km’s away in atmosphere near 100 out in space with any sort of accuracy. Then it can unfold more into a much longer rifle extending its shell Velocity and range 2 to 3 times its original. And at the end was fitted a giant scythe for her melee weapon. Able to cleave mobile suits in half it was one of the most feared weapons in the earth sphere. Her Gundams body amass with magazines.

“this is Lieutenant Ruby Rose in the Gundam Crescent Rose Launching.”


End file.
